conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Scrowdian
The nedromian or nicknamed dragon's language is a Celtic language of Western Europe and the British Isles. Spoken by 420 million people. Also, European dragons speak their language. The number of 790 million dragons Classification Phonology Consonants Vowels Diphtongue : aɪ Nasalisation : ɛ͂ Rule of phonems m : the sound m is pronounced as in English (m'id = middle) b : the sound b is pronounced as in English ('b'ows = walk) β : the sound b is pronounced as in Spanish (ze'b'er = zebra) p : the sound p is pronounced as in English ('p'ul = thumb) v : the sound v is pronounced as in English ('v'ore = the) f : the sound f is pronounced as in English ('f'line = fin) d : the sound d is pronounced as in French ('d'rako = dragon) ð : the sound th is pronounced as in English (nor'dd = thymus, north) t : the sound t is pronounced as in French (t'i't = ant) n : the sound n is pronounced as in French (n'ar = night) ŋ : the sound ng is pronounced as in English (To'ng'a) ɴ : the sound n is pronouced as in Japanese (mi'n'k = like) ɹ : the sound r is pronounced as in English (da'r = day) ʁ : the sound r is pronounced as in French (r'ybe = fish) l : the sound l is pronounced as in English ('l'ince = lynx) s : the sound s is pronounced as in English ('s'emana = week) z : the sound z is pronounced as in English ('z'ald = horse) ʃ : the sound sh is pronounced as in English (i'ch = be) ʒ : the sound j is pronounced as in English (j'anvy = janvery) j : the sound y is pronounced as in English ('y'ard = year) ɲ : the sound n is pronounced as in Spanish (sy'gn'o = swan) k : the sound k is pronounced as in English ('c'ryze = heart) g : the sound g is pronounced as in English (ti'g're = ti'g'er) w : the sound w is pronounced as in English ('w'''as = what) ʍ : the sound wh is pronounced as in English (Ƿ'ery = thank you) h : the sound h is pronounced as in English ('h'und = dog) a : the sound a is pronounced as in Italian ('a'quil = eagle) e : the sound e is pronounced as in French ('e'sze = eat) ɛ : the sound e is pronounced as in English ('ey'n = a /an) i : the sound i is pronounced as in Italian ('i'rle = ear) y : the sound u is pronounced as in French (h'u'nd = dog) ɪ : the sound ee is pronounced as in English ('ee'x = owl) ə : the sound e is pronounced as in English ('e'dd = up) u : the sound ou is pronounced as in Italian (bl'u''' = blue) o : the sound au is pronounced as in French (cent'au'r = centaur) ɔ : the sound o is pronounced as in French (o'me = how) aɪ : the sound i is pronounced as in English (k'y'fl'y = butterfly) ɛ͂ : the sound in is pronounced as in French (n'in'd = nine) Writing System Grammar Nouns SVO Pronouns I = mi, m' me = me You = vi, v', ve He / She = ri / bi, r' /b', re / be We = wi, w', we They = zi, z', ze Verbs Numbers The "en" is pronounced en, not ən Lexicon This language has only one gender "the neutral" as "the" in English. No need to prescribe the feminine, masculine or neutral gender of the word, that is to say the singulars always written by "vore" (for example "the castle = vore castol) For plurals like "castles = wor castols" is written with "wor" and at the end of the word. It's either an "s". same for the article "of". singular is "the" which is pronounced as in English and plural is "de" as in Spanish for colors, numbers or places always in front of the word Take the examples: the black cat, the five houses and the Italian hazelnut would be written: vore zard kat, wor eg meysons and vore italynd nosetta. Example text The warm, cold wind caresses Falcon Island. The waves play their Celtic melodies. The sun sends its beautiful rays to the green hills, while time gives a blow of gum. Spirits haunt forests are angelic and demonic. Dragons sleep in ruined castles. Birds sing with the colors of the sky. That the sound of the rain, wolves roar in the moonlight calm our hearts. The eagles' cries and the galloping horses enlighten our minds. The small drops of basement water deprive us of thirst. The red of our wines is the blood of the Earth we drink. to our families filled with love and animals filled soul and conscience. That the golden hair of women who send stars to the eyes of men. Let's remind our senses who can influence us. May I, my children, my sister and my brother, my mother, my father receive a light from my god. May you, your parents, your brother, your sister, and your children receive a light from your goddess, and we receive gold and copper from our king. May our god report the magic of life. This and that is a hope of good that beats evil. That not us. All of you can beat him badly. a good, a good that you will feel and that you will feel it. And the soft music you play. Makes their minds stay in their heads and ghosts come in and relive the dead. and annihilating evil spirits and becoming protective spirits of many human beings. To say that to make a blue dream. Is this blue dream created this universe, this world. This world tastes good like a red apple. This hope that we must keep in secret and keep in our time. to this poem written with this language that charms poetry. And now. With all that. We can say. That hope and strength is stronger than all. Vore veynt hot og frodd gleyss Isl de feycols. Vore vars spiss zas melodys Keltiks. Vore sonn enves ras magnifiking reyons ez grean heels. Yend zine dons eyn domne coume. Espirits hauts wor forests is angelik og demonik. Drake cods on castols ruinid. Xoros sans cum wor colores the vore scy. Thes vore sond the vore rynd, wilke urls on vore clarmund kalms was cryze. Vore urls aquiles og vore galopen de zalde clarens was mynds. Vore ety vlote the awer de basgroand we privs the mawer. Vore raed the was vinds id vore blaod the vore Ard wi bers. Ez was familas bovs cum yas og animols bovs alma og konsciens. Thas wor hards de weyds iv enves de sterns on wor oyes de homes. Resends was saenes iv cans wa influens. Thes me, mas quines, ma soar, ma brodd, ma maudd, ma pier esius eyn limes the ma dex. Thes ve, vas parents, va brodd, va soar og vas quines esius eyn limes the va dax, og wi esius vore gold og koprer the wa rex. Thes wa dex rapors vore magika the das. thes og wem, c'is eyn espory the cut iv byts vore maed. Thes non we. Old ve. Vi cans re bather vore maed, eyn cut, eyn cut thes vi spird og thes vi go spirit. Og vore mome musik vi spiss. Dos zas mynds tints on zas hoags og fintoms entres og redess wor ess. og anians wor maeds espirits og iscoms wor espirits protecters the lot ish humins. Ez day thes ez doo eyn blu fred. Is thes blu fred creys thes universum, thes ƿord. Thes ƿord wi deguts the cut mink eyn raen apel. Thes espory thes wi rids on sekreet og rids on wa zine. ez thes poemy scriten cum thes ling iv charms poesy. Og mows. Cum old at. Wi cans day. Thes espory og fors is plus fort thes olds.